Grimm Chronicles Pt 1: The Kiss is always Greener
by Wandering Baggins
Summary: Alice is the new transfer detective on a case that seems to be a bit Grimm. Secrets are revealed and decisions are to be made as Alice and Nick Realize their lives are meant to be intertwined in love. Can they embrace fate Or will Nick lose her to Monroe?
1. Alice in Portland

Grimm Chronicles part 1

The kiss is always greener

"Open the door, my princess dear, Open the door to thy true love here! And mind the words that thou and I said By the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade"

Chapter One: Alice in Portland

Nick stared at his computer screen with out really looking at it. He was thinking about what Aunt Marie had told him. He thought about all the creatures he had come in contact with over the past few months. He thought of his most recent encounter with Holly Clark. She was a Blutbad and didn't even know it. How many other children had the misfortune of being like her. how many-

"Hey Nick? Whoo-hoo earth to Detective Burkhardt?" Nick looked up to see Sergeant Wu and Captain Renard at his desk.

"You alright Nick?" Captain Renard asked with slight worry on his hard face. Nick stopped for a moment then shook his head.

"Yes. Yes Im fine Sir. What's going-" Renard turned and beckoned someone to Nick's Desk. His Partner Hank looked up from his file and stared. Nick looked up to who it was.

"This is Detective Alice Liddell from New York City. She's here following a case thats been traced all over the country. You two have been assigned together while she is here in Portland. Enjoy." Renard left as Sgt Wu raised his eyebrows and went back to his desk.

"Nice to meet you Detective Burkhardt. Detective Griffin." She shook both their hands. She had a firm grip and a serious tone. Her accent was southern.

"That Accent, where's it from?" Nick asked. Alice gave a thin smile.

"Louisana. Like me. Im from Shreveport. where that show True Blood is supposed to be from. Joined the force after graduating with honors from LSU with a bachelors in Psychology. Worked my way up to detective." Griffin cocked his head to the side.

"If you went to LSU for Psychology, why join the force?" He Asked. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Detective, my job is to hunt down the worst criminals in America. I do belong to the NOPD...but I have chased criminals from Louisiana to New York to California. Im good at what I do. I enjoy taking down those who are above our laws. Having a degree just makes it all the easier to get inside the mind." Alice kept her eyes on Nick. For some reason he felt like what she was saying related to him being a Grimm...but it could have been his imagination.

"Alice Liddell? As in Alice in Wonderland?" Hank spoke up. Alice pursed her lips.

"My family has a thing for fairy tales. I guess I was just cursed with such an...iconic name." She said, a smile playing at her lips. Nick shifted in his chair. something felt different about her. something drew him into her...made him want her. He felt such a stirring inside as his eyes met her green emerald ones. He took a moment to take in her looks.

Her skin was milky white and her hair was a dark chestnut color tied tightly into a bun with only a few strands hanging down in her face. Her jaw was tight and her eyes exhumed a serious tone to her demeanor.

She was thin with an athletic legs and toned arms. she wore a blue pencil skirt with a white button up. He spotted a strange necklace on her neck. It looked like a relic of some sort. A symbol he had seen in Aunt Marie's trailer. Could she be a creature? She hadn't shifted yet. Something told him she wasn't a creature of any sort...but there was definitely something different about her.

"Yes. Names do bring a lot of history to the table." He said smiling. Alice sat down and pulled out a file.

"I've been tracing a man who has been stalking, raping and dumping the bodies of over 40 women over the past 2 months. He meets women online and uses a picture much different then his own. His alias's have been Phillip Jones in Seattle, Eric Burns in California, Adam Krieder in the French quarter of Louisiana, Ali Marcum in Florida, Edward Newlin in New York, and Naveen Loomis in the bayous of Louisiana. Testimony from one of the survivors says that he wined and dined her immensely, showering her with gifts. When she refused him he became very stalker-like. The victim described him as a wart covered man with bad skin and very "mucus-y"" Griffin scoffed.

"No wonder he stalked these women! Yikes." Griffin said shaking his head. Sgt. Wu dropped a folder Nick's desk.

"Sounds like he wanted to be their Prince Charming. I guess not getting the princess to kiss the ugly frog has got him going serial rapist on the women of the world." He said laughing. Nick looked up at him.

"What Did you say?" Nick said looking up at him.

"What about him being Prince Charming or the Frog?" Alice's mouth dropped.

"Thats the connection. Frog prince. His alias was Naveen. He likes Disney Princes as his alias." Nick took a look at the file.

"God why didn't I think of that?" She said shaking her head.

"Griffin you have a niece that loves disney...you know any of the Princes" Nick asked.

"Um...I now Prince Eric was the mermaid guy...then Prince Phillip was Sleeping Beauty." Griffin said typing the rest of the names into the computer.

"Do you think there is a relation between the names and the places he has hit?" Alice asked. Griffin looked up from the computer.

"We should pick this up after the weekend...its closin time! See you monday...that is if this weekend stays murder free." He sad with a grin. He got up and headed out.

"Is he always like that?" Alice said smiling slightly. Nick got up from his desk.

"Yeah. He is. Get used to it. Come on, let's take a drive." Alice watched him carefully as he stood above her smiling.

"take a drive? where?" She said standing.

"I was stopping by a buddy of mine's after work. grabbin a brew. wanna come?" He said grabbing his leather jacket.

"Sure...why not?" She said grabbing her stuff.

Nick and Alice headed out to his car as the sun began to set. He helped her into the car.

"Ah crap, I think I left my phone. Lemme run in and check I'll be back in a sec." He took off towards the precinct. as soon as he entered the building he pulled out his phone and dialed Monroe

"Talk to me Nick!"

"Monroe I need your help!"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Look we got a detective in today to help me with a case. Something about her isn't right. I need you to...sniff her out."

"Has she morphed in front of you?"

"Well...no."

"hmm well how do you know she's not human?"

"I...don't know. I just know something is off and I need you. We are coming by for a beer okay?"

"Oh yeah sure! Not like I have a life or was doing anything important that doesn't require me to help do your Grimming"

"Grimming...I like that. Ok bye."

"By-" Nick had already hung up and was running back to the car.

"Got it!" He said jumping in the drivers seat. Alice nodded and stared ahead out the window.

After a few miles, nick broke the silence.

"So tell me a bit about yourself...I mean since we're working together and all."

"What Do you wanna know Nick?"

"Uh...I don't know...what about your family? Parents? They still in Louisiana?"

"My parents were killed when I was little. I was sent to live with a family friend in Louisiana and dedicated my life to hunting down those who are like the monsters that killed my parents." Alice fingered her necklace

"Oh...wow im so sorry." Nick said knitting his eyebrows. He stopped talking. Alice looked at him.

"I'm sorry...I guess I should lighten up a bit...maybe with a few beers in me" she said forcing a laugh. Nick pulled to a stop in front of Monroe's

"No its okay really! My parents and my aunt were both killed by...monsters. I understand what you're feeling." He put a hand on hers. Instantly they both felt a shock between them. They both recoiled as they stared at each other amazed. They both jumped when someone banged on Alice's Window. They both looked to see Monroe. Once Monroe and Alice's eyes met his turned red. She whispered angrily.

"Blutbad!" As she slammed him with her door. Monroe flew backwards on his lawn as Alice hopped out of the car and removed a dagger from her leg. Nick struggled to get out of the car.

"Easy! Easy!" Monroe yelled trying not to morph. Alice sliced his thigh as Nick grabbed Alice from behind.

"You fuckin blutbad! I'll skin you alive!" Nick wrestled Alice to the ground.

"Alice! Relax he's on our side! Wait...you know he's a Blutbad?" Monroe struggled to his feet and limped over.

"She-ahh! She's a Haventhrope!" Alice pushed Nick off of her.

"You're buddy buddy with a damn Blutbad? Some Grimm you are!" She lunged at Monroe, who instantly flinched back.

"Enough! Can we please take this inside?" Alice glared at Monroe.

"Yeah sure...one last thing." She turned towards Nick then delivered a kick to monroe's face. He yelped in pain and fell onto the ground.

"Alice!" Nick screamed pulling out his gun

"Are you about done!" monroe shouted grabbing his jaw. Alice smiled.

"I am now." She walked into his house. Nick looked at Monroe in shock.

"What the hell was that about? Whats a Haventhrope?" Nick asked frantically. Monroe held out his hand for Nick to help him up.

"She's a lot like you...except more dangerous. Ow!" He rubbed his jaw.

"A lot like me? She's a Grimm?" Monroe laughed

"No! She wishes! Her ancestor was a beautiful, deadly woman that pretty much tore the brothers apart. Its tough when you both fall in love with the same woman. Come on lets go in before she destroys my house." Monroe headed inside. Nick shook his head.

"Fall in love with the same woman?"


	2. Family History Lesson

You're Alice Liddell? Christ...I heard Stories about you for the past decade. I heard you beheaded a Blutbad when you were 9." Monroe said sitting down.

"Seven actually...Killed a Jägerbär at 9. Impressed Blutbad?" Alice said crossing her legs.

"My name is Monroe alright! And I'm not like the others...im vegan." Monroe said meekly. Alice Scoffed.

"Vegan...what a laugh." She cracked open her beer on the table.

"So you knew I was a Grimm?" Nick asked sitting down. Alice took a swig of her beer.

"Yeah I knew. Marie told me. After She died...I was sent a package telling me your whereabouts. I never knew why I was connected to Grimms...or why I can see these things. After I followed the Froschkönig here I realized I'd meet you...and even work with you." Before Nick could ask her what a Froschkönig was, Monroe spoke up.

"Wait! Neither of you know why you're connected?" Nick and Alice looked at one another and shook their head no.

"Huh...isn;t this something. A blutbad tellin a Grimm and a Haventhrope their family history." He laughed.

"Careful Blutbad your ego is showing." Alice said taking a drink.

"Okay seriously? You are in my house. You are drinking my beer. can you PLEASE call me by my name!" Monore grimaced as he shifted on his hurt thigh.

"Alright im sorry. Monroe. Can you please tell us?" Alice said apologetically.

"Why did you say my ancestors fell in love with hers? does that mean were related?" Nick asked. Alice whipped her head around to look at nick then monroe.

"Oh God no! The haventhrope and the grimm blood lines never crossed, although they are destined to."

"Destine?" Alice and Nick said in unison.

"Well...when Wilhelm and Jacob began writing about the different creatures, there was a woman who helped them. Her name was Raven Haventhrope. She was the most beautiful woman...and also the strongest. Legend has it she was a tougher fighter than the brothers combined! I guess the legend is true since you threw me across my yard by hitting me with a car door!" He glared at Alice. She shrugged and took another drink.

"When Wilhelm married, it seemed like jacob and Raven would naturally wed...but she shared an equal love for both brothers. She vowed that last remaining Haventhrope would be bound by nature to fall in love with the last remaining Grimm. And Seeing that you two are the last remaining in your particular blood line of Grimm and Haventhrope...youre destine to...mate basically!" Alice spit out her drink. Nick took a hard swallow.

"What? Screw legends and family bonds or whatever the fuck you're going on about. no one...not my great great grand mother raven or whatever is going to tell me who im going to love." She barred her teeth.

"Easy! You got worse anger than a Ungeheuer!" Nick looked at Monroe confused.

"An Ogre." Nick nodded.

"Look...i dont think we have to worry about her and I falling in love or anything. I have a girlfriend who im going to marry. We should just focus on this froshkanig?"

"Froschkönig. The Frog Prince. He needs a woman to willingly lay with him to permanently get rid of his frog like features. they have horrible tempers and no real remorse." Monroe said.

"Thats how he can rape and kill so many women." Alice said.

"Woah how many women has he killed?" Monroe asked.

The 40th got away." Nick answered.

"You got to keep an eye on that girl. He'll come back for her. You think he's here in Portland?" Alice opened the bottle of Jameson and took a swig, handing it to Nick who took a drink as well. Monroe refused the bottle.

"He's here. I traced him to Washington then here. I just don't know where. There have been a few murders here already that match his style. I will find him and kill him." Alice said taking another hard drink.

After three hours, Alice and Nick finished off 3 bottles of wine as Monroe started on his second beer.

"You two are too drunk to drive. just stay here tonight okay?" He said as he went to get blankets. Alice looked at Nick laughing. She gradually ended up with his arm around her. They began passing another bottle of wine.

"So whats your fiance's name?" Alice asked taking a drink.

"She's not my fiance...yet. her name is Juliette. I was going to propose...but then I began...as Monroe calls it...Grimmin' out. Aunt Marie warned me to leave her. I just couldn't bare life without her. I love her." He paused to look into Alice's eyes.

"So green..." He grabbed her cheek. He looked at her hair.

"Let this down." He undid her bun as her many tresses of dark chestnut hair cascaded down over her face. He pushed strands out of her eyes.

"Alice through the looking glass...tell me what you find?"

"When I used to read fairy tales, I fancied that kind of thing never happened, and now here I am in the middle of one! Curiouser and Curiouser." Alice smiled. Nick leaned in a bit. They both slowly leaned in until Monroe cleared his throat. Alice jumped off Nick as they both stood, swaying a bit.

"Yeah...how bout nick takes the couch and Alice you take the bedroom." Monroe said moving the coffee table out and pulled out the couch bed.

"Here's some blankets nick." Monroe said plopping them down.

"Thanks man." Nick said taking his jacket off messily and then unbuckling his jeans.

"Come on Alice." Monroe said leading her to the bedroom.

"If you think im sleeping in the same bed as a Blutbad!" She pushed him slightly but with no force in her drunken state. He put both arms around her as he led her to the bed.

"Ill sleep on the floor dont worry. Here's some sweats and a Tee." He laid them on the bed.

"Theres the bath-" before he could finish, Alice dropped her skirt. and pulled her blouse open. She stood wearing a red bra and underwear, her hair just barely covering her breasts. Monroe's eyed flashed as he swallowed hard.

"You know Monroe...If you weren't a wolf...id be very...very attracted to you." Alice said moving closer to him. Monroe could feel her hot breath on his neck. He took a deep breath.

"Oh thats right...you like red. Tell me Monroe..." She threw him down on the bed.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf. the big bad wolf. the big bad wolf." She sang. She climbed on top of him. Monroe tried to contain his urge to ravage her body. He was already attracted to her, but the red made him want her all the more. She ripped his shirt off.

"Who's afraid of the Big. Bad. Wolf." She kissed his stomach, moving up with each word. Once she reached his chin she smiled mischievously.

"Not me." She whispered. Monroe couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her head and kissed her. He kissed her in a frenzy as he rolled her over on the bed. She moaned beneath the kisses he placed on her. Their tongues danced together as they kissed ravenously. Monroe could taste the alcohol on her lips. He was in the middle of unbuckling his pants when he stopped.

"No. Stop." He opened his eyes and leaned off of her. Alice tried to sit up.

"Alice you're drunk...You tried to kill me 4 hours ago...I cant...I dont even know you. I..." Before he could continue, Alice wretched and ran for the bathroom. She began vomiting in the toilet. Monroe sighed, his pants half unbuckled. Fixing them he went into the bathroom.

"Hey, you're gonna be fine..." He said mechanically and he rubbed her back. Scars ran up and down her back. He pulled her hair back. She began to cry in the toilet.

"I dont like when people see me like this. Im c-cold." She chattered. Monroe went to grab her the seats as she washed her mouth out. She was swishing mouthwash as he handed them to her.

"Im going to check on Nick. you good?" He asked. Alice nodded as she put the clothes on. Monroe headed out to the living room to find a sleeping Nick wrapped up in blankets snoring. Satisfied he was fine, He headed back to his room. Alice was already in the bed and sleeping. Monroe pulled out some extra blankets and a pillow and made a bed on the floor. Sighing he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep

Alice sat up in bed. The clock read 3am. Quietly moving past Monroe she tiptoed into the living room. Nick was laying topless on the pullout. the sheet was low enough to show the lines of his pelvis.

"Mmm Alice?" Nick said opening his eyes. She smiled and climbed in bed with him.

"I want you alice." He said breathing deeply. He removed her shirt and massaged her shoulders, fingering her bra straps. They kissed deeply as he rolled her over.

"A Grimm and a Haventhrope together at last!" Came a voice above her. People entered the room as he breathed harder. she gasped as one of the people in the room took out a scythe. Alice screamed as she grabbed the back of Nick's head as the blade came down into his back.

Alice shot up in bed panting. she was drenched in sweat. It was light out and the clock read 7 am. getting out of bed she noticed a pile of folded blankets and a pillow on the ground. She could hear the shower running. Heading out to the living room she found Nick passed out on the pullout, fully clothed and fully intact. She grabbed her head, still reeling from the dream. She couldn't tell if it was the explicit love making or the reaper that had her spooked.

"Morning." Nick said rolling over.

"Morning. What happened last night? I blacked out after that second bottle." Alice said grabbing her forearms. Monroe opened the door to his room.

"Alice...come here a sec will ya?" He said with a slight stern tone.

"What's up?" Alice said sitting on the bed. Monroe shut the door.

"Do you...remember anything from last night?" He asked drying his hair.

"Um...no not after that second bottle of wine. why?" Alice knitted her eyebrows

"Because you jumped me...in your bra and underwear." He said putting his hands behind his back. Alice stared a moment them busted up laughing.

"Me? Jump a Blutbad? HA! Thats a fuckin laugh." She laughed,but stopped when she saw how serious Monroe was.

"You know...im a fucking person Alice. You may have had problems with my kind before...but I assure you im different. and just so you know...you stripped, climbed on top of me, and said how attracted you were to me. I could have taken advantage but I didnt...cause I know self control. Then you puked in my bathroom and passed out." He fired back at her. Alice stood and hugged him.

"Im sorry. I was in an awful state last night and im glad you didnt take advantage. Thank you." Monroe nodded.

"By the way...you also tried to kiss nick." He said smiling. Alice smacked her head.

"I shouldn't fucking drink!"


	3. Childhood Friends

Chapter 3: Childhood friends

"Please don't tell Nick I had dreams about him." Alice pleaded. Nick had just left for home and Monroe promised to drive Alice back to her car.

"Whaddareyah nuts? Of course not. So what was this dream you had?" Alice took a sip of her coffee. She was still in Monroe's sweats.

"I had a dream I had sex with Nick...and a reaper came to kill us." She mumbled.

"Ha you already got it bad. No wonder you jumped me." Monroe snorted.

"I was drunk Monroe. You could have been a donkey for all I care."

"Or a Blutbad. You admitted you're attracted to me. Can we pretend for a moment that I'm not a wolf and you're not a killer?" Monroe said coming around his kitchen island. His hair was still wet and a towel was over his shoulder.

"Alright one second." Alice sat up on her stool.

"Can I take you to dinner?" Monroe asked leaning against the island. Alice smirked

"Will we be eating Bauerschwein?" She said smugly. Monroe narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're a cold heartless bitch you know that?" He said grabbing her chin.

"And you're a wild animal who kills eats blood and flesh." Alice shook herself from his grasp. He put his hands on either side of her face.

"Im not that wild. Maybe its the thought of me being a Bad Ass Blutbad that's got you drawn to me." He pulled her into him and kissed her. Alice resisted at first then gave into the kiss.

"Hey! We got a double homic-Whats going on?" Nick walked into the kitchen. Alice and Monroe awkwardly backed off of eachother.

"I guess you are capable of liking a Blutbad." Nick said with a smile. Alice cleared her throat.

"I better get dressed." She said running to the back. Nick looked at Monroe, who put his hands up in defense.

"Hey man. I know what you're going to say. Fallin for a haventhrope is definitely on the bottom of my to do list ok?" Nick shook his head.

"Nah Monore its alright. Maybe you'd be good for her...get her to lighten up a bit. Whatever her past is...its got her all screwed up." He said under his breath. Monroe nodded. Alice came out of the bedroom.

"I'll have to swing by my apartment and change. You said we got a homicide?" She sat on a barstool. Nick scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah we have a double homicide just off of mount Hood Highway, 4 miles south of Brightwood. Fits the description of your other murders." Nick said grabbing his keys off the counter.

"Alright. Lets go." Alice said heading towards the door. Nick hesitated a smile playing at his lips. Monroe looked at each of them.

"What? Not gonna give Monroe a kiss goodbye?" Nick joked. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Nope...he smells like wet dog." With that she slammed the front door and headed towards Nick's car.

"She's a charmer." Monroe grunted. Nick shook his head.

"She's fiesty...you'll get used to it." Nick said opening the front door.

"Hey! She's supposed to be falling for you remember? I'm sure beneath that cold, evil, sexy exterior lies the heart of a true bitch. Good Luck." Monroe said patting Nick on the back.

"Im not the one who kissed her." Nick fired back.

"You almost did last night. Juliette better watch out...the more you're around her...the more you'll want her. I sure as hell did." Monroe said looking at Alice in the car. She honked the horn. Nick shook his head and ran towards the car.

"Make sure she's not armed the next time you bring her here!" Monroe yelled after him. Nick waved a hand over his shoulder and got in the car.

"I live about 5 miles from downtown on NE Hancock at the Binford Garden Apartments. They set me up with a 2 bedroom over there." Alice said. Nick nodded and set out towards Hancock.

The car ride was spent chatting about favorite bands, movies, and restaurants.

"Wait...youre a dispatch fan?" Nick said baffled. Alice laughed.

"Huge! are you kidding me Nick? Who couldn't love The General?"

"Juilette. She can't stand them. I keep them hidden in my car." He said pressing play on his player. The car was filled with the sounds of Dispatch. Alice smile as she played drums on the dash.

"Elias! You know the words?" She asked as she played the dash as perfectly as a drum. Nick threw his head back.

"Ha! Do I know the words!" He said as he played the steering wheel.

Dai Jesu achoinekwa ndaizofara naye

Taizofara naye

Kwaziwai?

Makasimba, here?

Ndakasimba kana makisimbawo

Ndakasimba, ndakasimba

"I always wondered what that meant." Nick said turning onto Hancock. Alice smiled.

"If I could meet my Jesus I would be very happy with him.

We would be happy with him

How are you?

How are you feeling?

I am fine and I hope the same for you

I am fine, oh I am fine."

Nick parked the car and stared at her smiling.

"You are something else you know that?" Alice smiled. They stared into each others eyes. Somehow they began inching closer. They were nose to nose when alice let out a labored breath.

"Nick..." She said closing her eyes. He closed his.

"Yeah?" he breathed.

"They're waiting for us." She said pursing her lips. He hung his head.

"Right...sorry." He said turning off the ignition.

They both headed into Alice's rental home. It was a beautiful home with flower bushes and ivy covering the front of the house. Nick followed her inside and through the kitchen to the living room. The room was lit by wall length windows that lined the far wall. The rest of the walls was covered in Framed art work. Alice ran up stairs as Nick looked at the were all vintage wine posters. They all were Cappiello Paintings. One was an Italian Vermouth Cantratto Canelli. Another was a Maurin Quina Le Puy. She had an Asti Cinzano, a Bitter Campari, a Cognac Monnet, and an Absinthe Extra-Superieure. Nick Smiled as he surveyed them.

"You have all these posters but do you have the wines?" He yelled upstairs.

"Of Course I do!. Spent years collecting them!" She yelled back.

"Even The Absinthe?" He said accending the stairs.

"Yeah. I have a bottle of absinthe in the liquor cabinet. I have almost every Cappiello, but they're all in storage. I have a few more up here with my Beatles posters if you wanna see them. I had a feeling I might be reassigned here after we solve the case so I brought all my favorites. They're like my babies." She said. Nick could see her walk past the crack of her bedroom door. He pushed the door open as she walked into the bathroom. At the end of her queen size bed was a dog bed. A Great Dane lay half asleep.

"So you do like dogs!" He said laughing.

"Shut up!" She yelled back.

"How come he didnt go crazy when I came in with you?" Nick inquired petting the dog.

"Because Lafayette is trained. He knows when his momma is in distress and when she's not. I wasnt upset coming home so there is no need for him to attack. Plus I didnt say the magic word." Came her voice. Lafayette was a Harlequin dane with both his ears pricked up. He sniffed and watched Nick for a moment, then proceeded to lick him.

Nick looked at her dresser. a book or two was sitting on the dresser, with five more strewn across the floor. a large bookshelf that reached the ceiling was filled with more books on criminology, psychology, different Grimm Creatures, and the Sooki Stackhouse series. Several journals filled the cubicles of the bookshelf. A few said poems and others had titles on them written in Alice's handwriting.

Looking at her desk again he saw some jewelry and two picture frames. One was of a 4 or 5 year old Alice with her parents. the picture was slightly burned and crinkled in an antique frame. Nick stopped when he saw the other picture. It was of Alice, Marie, and him. He picked up the picture and stared at it.

"Alice!" She came out of the bathroom tying her hair in a ponytail.

"What is it?" He fell back onto the bed. Alice slipped on her boots and walked over to him.

"Oh thats Marie and I with her nephew...named nick...do you remember this?" She said snatching it.

"We were childhood friends? But...I honestly dont remember it." Nick said. Alice shook her head.

"I remember a boy...I came to visit Marie after my family died when I was six. She was my God Mother. You must have been that boy."

"Do you remember anything? I sure as hell dont remember you!" Alice stared at the photo.

"He...you were eight at the time. I remember the last day I say you was when we were playing in the woods before I ended up in the hospital."

"You ended up in the hospital?" Nick knitted his eyebrows.

"Yeah...when I was six I was attacked by a blutbad in the woods by Marie's home. Thats why I was sent back to Louisiana. He kidnapped me and they told me i was missing for a month when I woke up in the hospital...I blocked everything out. I can't really remember anything from that year come to think of it..." She rubbed a finger over Marie's face.

"That doesn't explain why I don't remember. I remember playing at Marie's but not with you...then I remember therapy with my parents...the entire summer I spent at Marie's is a blur though." Nick said staring at the photo.

"Wait...Do you have a moon shaped scar on your leg?" She asked standing.

"Yeah...I always assumed it was a birthmark." Nick said. Alice gave a concerned look.

"He took you too. That was the mark I woke up with in the hospital. We were kidnapped by a Blutbad and somehow we blocked it out."

"Was it that traumatizing?" Nick said standing. Alice looked down fighting back tears.

"The doctors said I was tortured, raped, and mutilated. I hadn't been fed or given any water and I had several broken bones." Nick's eyes widened.

"Wha...what the fuck? They are capable of that?" He said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"And much worse..."

A/N Im soo sorry these have been so short but the next chapter will not fail to entice your grimm lust! Photos of Alice will be up soon so please review and happy Ficing!


	4. Its not a weekend in Portland without

Chapter 4: Its not a weekend in Portland without Murder

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Nick said breaking the silence. Alice shook her head.

"I may have suppressed what happened to me with that Blutbad...but thats no excuse for me..." She stopped herself.

"For you to do what? Kiss Monroe?" Nick said turning onto Mount hood Highway.

"I may have done more than that..." She said biting her lip. Nick shot her a look.

"Were you really that messed up?" He asked shocked

"Oh please you blacked out too! All I did was make out with him...in my uh underwear." She said looking out the window. Nick stared her down.

"You waste no time." He said acidly. She shot him a look.

"Im not proud of it! I hate his kind. I should never mess up like this! And why are you upset? You tried to kiss me twice already and you got a Fiancé!" Nick shook his head

"She's not my fiancé!" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so adamant so prove you're not engaged to her? You're not too confident in you guys lasting?" She said smirking. Nick stopped the car. Hank could be seen up ahead talking to a coroner. He looked up at them.

"Alice...I do not wanna fight with you going into this. Im sorry. im not j...jealous. I just don't know what to think about this situation. I-" Before he could finish Hank knocked on the window.

"Time to be professional." Alice said getting out of the car. Nick shook his head and got out too.

"What took you guys so long?" Hank asked handing them both gloves. Alice took off towards the bodies leaving Hank and Nick behind. Hank looked at Nick.

"She good?" He said raising an eyebrow. Nick waved him off.

"Yeah man. She takes this real serious you know." Nick said as Sgt Wu ran over.

"We got a problem." He said slightly concerned.

"Whats up Wu?" Nick said. Hank gave a confused look. Alice went under the tape when she was stopped by an Officer.

"Woah Woah woah. Who are you?" He said. Alice cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms.

"Is that Officer Bryant?" Nick said with alarm.

"Ah Hell. Does he know she's here on the case." Hank said walking over briskly. Wu shook his head.

"Im here with Detective Burkhardt and Detective Griffin." She said. Officer Bryant pushed her back.

"Uh ah ah. You're a reporter. Only a reporter would look like that. I got orders to only let those two Brainiacs and whoever that new detective from backwoods louisiana."

"No...no he doesn't." He said as Alice began to lay into him

"Im the detective assigned to help you invalids on this case. Got a problem with that? don't solve it on your own. I have a right to be here. What? Cause im a woman you have a problem with that?" She said stepping into his face. Nick and Hank ran under the tape and grabbed her and Bryant, pulling them back.

"Hey take it easy Bryant! Alice calm down!" They both said. Alice glared at him. Someone called Hank away. He let go of Bryant and walked towards the bodies.

"He called me a reporter! Do I look like a fucking reporter?" She lunged. the other people at the scene stopped and watched the fight. Alice and Nick looked at Bryant. His face morphed into that of a grotesque looking man with no nose and hard dried skin, like a prune left out in the hot sun. Nick's eyes widened as Alice scoffed.

"hmm Säuglingesser...In portland? Oh my my my...and a Cop! You're lucky I don't kill you right now you monster!" She growled as she stepped into his face.

"A Haventhrope! And a...a G-Grimm!" He said through chattered teeth. Nick looked at both of them.  
>"I better not see you in the office monday. You have two days to get out of my city or I will rip you to shreds. You hear me? And if I find out you have taken any children...I will put your head on a stake!" She lunged on stake. Bryant jumped and ran away.<p>

"What the hell was that!" Alice watched Bryant run.

"He's a babyeater. Ever heard the story of Rumpelstiltskin?" Nick's eyes widened.  
>"But shouldn't he get upset once you say his name?" Alice shook her head.<p>

"That was a cover. The real problem is him wanting to eat the fair maiden's first born child. Come on." She joined hank.

"Where's Bryant going?" He asked. Alice put on a pair of gloves and knelt on her haunches.

"Gave him a leave of absence. This is a mess." She said shaking her head.

"The woman's body fits our perp...but the male...Dear God. He got sloppy." Nick said surveying the butchered corpse.

"Not sloppy, suprised. you dont surprise him. You still won't find a shred of evidence even though the bod is cut to ribbons. But maybe..." She reached in the male's bloody jeans. She fished for awhile till she pulled out a wallet.

"His name is Shane Rossen. His address is here so we better get there fast. Looks to me like he was murdering our vic when dear old hubby came home. Pissed him off, so he gutted him like a fish." She continued to flip through the wallet.

"Some of the wounds on her body look pretty rough...maybe after he killed Rossen? Nick said gently touching her naked stomach.

"He had to finish the job. I have a wedding photo of our two vics...but no ring on her finger. either our man took it or she had it off for their little ron de vous." She brought her attention to the woman's face.

"Such a pretty young woman. Shame." Alice shook her head as she stood. Nick watched for her next move.

"Alight if you'd stay here with the bodies detective Griffin, nick and I will head over the their place of residence." She said walking back towards the car. Hank and Nick exchanged a look.

"she's ah...tenacious." Hank said. Nick shook his head smiling.

"I'll see you back at the morgue." He said heading to the car.

"So alice what can we expect at the home?" Nick asked. Alice kept her stony gaze on her hands.

"Usually he destroys the place. i can only imagine the rage we'll face since the husband came home...nothing can be as bad as the time he murdered a 8 year old boy for waking up during his mutilation of his single mother. I swore once i saw that I'd hunt him down and make him suffer." Alice looked to nick. He could tell it was personal.  
>"Well lets hope its nothing like...that." Nick tried. They sat in awkward silence as they dodged each others gaze. Alice flipped through the wallet some more. She instantly froze, eyes wide as she took a photo out of the wallet. Nick parked the car.<p>

"W-what is it?" She trembled as she literally flew out of the car leaving the photo on the seat. Nick looked at it as she bolted to the door. It was a picture of the woman and a newborn, dated 1 year ago. He jumped out of his seat and sprinted after her. She broke down the front door and entered gun ready. Nick followed her in. He all but dropped his gun at the sight of the room.  
>The room was covered in blood and traces of human flesh were strewn about the floor. There was a small sound coming from the back room.<p>

"You hear that?" She whispered. Nick looked around.

"Nursery!" She ran towards the back room. She flung the door open and froze. Slinking against the door frame she faltered and slipped towards the floor. Nick hesitated then slowly came towards her. The room was just out of his view as he grabbed her shoulder. She pushed her way into the blood spattered room.

Nick covered his mouth as he looked into the blood stained crib. Alice knelt to the ground and checked the pulse of the baby. The child was face down in the corner covered in blood.

"That fucker is going to pay"


	5. Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 6: Trouble in Paradise

"No. I can't let you do this." Nick said shaking his head. He held a pen up to his lips as he watched Alice pace in front of his desk. Wu and Hank watched their fight, eyebrows raised.

"Nick come on I think-" Alice cut him off by slamming her hands on Nick's desk.

" I have been on this case longer then you can even imagine. I can handle it Nick!" She said through barred teeth.

"No, Alice its too personal at this point. After seeing your reaction to the baby...Your emotions will get in the way and you will end up doing something you regret." Nick fired back.

"I've chased this sick son of a bitch all over the fucking country! I've dealt with killers twice as violent. I can handle this. I'm going undercover whether you like it or not!" She yelled. The whole precinct seemed to stop and stare at them. Nick sighed.

"Alight. Fine. But we do this my way. I don't want you getting in to deep. Hank? Did you find that connection between the names?" Hank shook his head once he realized he was being addressed.

"Yeah I did actually. Funny that I had to enlist the help of an 8 year old. The aliases seem to match the city he is in. Phillip Jones Seattle. Prince Phillip was part of Sleeping Beauty, took place in a heavily wooded area…like seattle. Eric Burns California. Prince Eric was from the little mermaid. California is notorious for the beach and women by the water. Adam Krieder the french quarter. Prince Adam from beauty and the beast came from a french background. Ali Marcum Florida I can only assume is Alladin since Flordia is so hot and closest to what could be like Agrabah to our killer. Edward Newlin New York…Enchanted. Naveen Loomis Louisiana….Princess and the Frog. That leaves possible aliases for Portland to be: John Smith, Flynn, Shang, and Charming."

"It could be any of those four." Alice said sitting down in a chair by his desk. Hank nodded.

"Our best bet is to access our previous vic's profile on the dating site, see if the most recent contact fits any of these names, see if he is still active and set you and him up." Hank looked at Nick at the end of his sentence. Nick's eyes narrowed.

"Alright lets get your profile up. Hank, you run through the victim's profile." He logged onto the dating site as Alice moved her seat next to him.

"I don't like this" He said as he began the profile. Alice simply shook her head.

"I want my name to be Riley Henderson. It was a bitch i hated in high school. Say….Searching for my Prince…wherever he may be. Im 26….one dog…last relationship was 3 years. I love the beach and-"

"Ok ok we don't want him knowing all of that about you!" Nick said cutting her off. Alice shot him a look, but didn't fight it. Nick turned on his webcam.

"put your hair down." he said as he awkwardly grabbed her clip. She had raised her hand at the same time and they instantly froze as their hands touched. They stared at one another until Hank broke the silence.

"Last interaction was with a man named Charlie Davis…profile is asking her to rate the date they had….could be his alias for Prince Charming. Hows the profile coming guys?" He asked looking over the side of his computer. Nick and Alice jumped. Alice smiled coyly as Nick grinned ear to ear.

"Profile is coming along fine. need to get this picture up." As nick and Alice tried to inconspicuously finish their work, Wu came up to Nick's desk.

"Hey Harper has those 3 bodies ready for you in the morgue." He left as soon as he came. Alice's smile dissipated. Nick sighed as he signaled Hank. Alice hesitated as they all got up to leave.

"You going to be ok with this?" Nick asked. Alice shook it off.

"I'll be fine. Let's go." She said putting her hair back up. The three of them made their way to the morgue. At the entrance to the morgue, Alice sighed heavily as her hands began to shake. Nick put a hand on her shoulder. She looked to him and nodded. Hank pushed the door open to Harper placing a sheet over one of the corpses. She looked up and gave a small nod.

"Hello boys…Detective Liddel. Well, lets start with the female. Cause of death was severe lacerations to her vital organs. Abrasions on her inner thighs and genitals show that she was raped before she died. Her stomach contents look like she had just had a small amount of wine…looks like a steak like material and possible mashed potatoes…might have been out to eat." She had uncovered the female. whose body had been cut open and stitched back together. Alice stared at the sheet covered body in the corner. she could tell it was the baby. Harper's voice brought her back.

"With the male, cause of death was strangulation, the wounds are postmortem. Stomach contents really did not yield much. Some junk food and beer. Now, with the child." She covered the body and brought over the other table. Alice tensed up. Harper pulled down the sheet to expose the child. Alice looked away.

"This poor little girl was a mess. she died from loss of blood. The lacerations were so deep her left arm and right foot were almost severed from her body…absolute tragedy." She looked up at them. Alice took off out of the room. Hank looked to Nick.

"I'll go get her. Check the Tox report with Harper and I'll see you tomorrow." Nick ran out of the morgue. He caught a glimpse of Alice turning the corner to a dead end. He ran down towards her. He found her huddled against the wall, her head down with her arms tightly wrapped around her knees. Nick came and sat next to her.

"I''ll kill him. I'll mutilate the bastard." She mumbled through tears. Nick looked down and took a heavy breath.

"Alice…" He touched her arm. They both instantly jumped. Something sparked between them again. They both felt it, deep inside. They stared into each others eyes.

"Alice…you can't kill him. use your head. We will get him for this…I promise." He said placing a hand on her cheek.

"I have to be sure. that he'll pay." She said, her eyes searching his. Nick closed the gap between them. As soon as their lips met they both shivered. A veil seemed to be placed over their eyes as they became light headed. Instantly Alice pulled back. They silently stared at the other…not speaking. They could hear Hank leaving the morgue and heading upstairs. Alice hung her head. A Nick sighed. He stood, offering his hand to her. Alice took it but as soon as he pulled her up. Pulling too hard, Alice crashed into Nick. She looked up at him for a moment then made a move to pull away. Nick stopped her.

"Nick…you have a girlfriend." was all she said as she walked away from him. He stood there for a moment, his hands on his lips. Shaking his head he took off out of the exit and jumped in his car.

Driving up to monroe's place, the sun was beginning to set. Nick knocked on the door and waited for Monroe to answer.

"Oh hey…you don't have that homicidal she-devil with you. Great come on in." He said walking back towards his den. Nick shut the door as Monroe continued to work on his clock.

"So what do I owe this unannounced visit? The curse got you two in heat?" He said not even looking up. Nick gave an awkward sigh.

"Um..yeah actually." Nick said walking up to him.

"I have to stop it! I can't do this. I have a girlfriend of three years…I…Im going to propose to her! I….it has to stop!" Nick pleaded. Monroe pushed past him and walked into the next room.

"Monroe! Please!" Nick said following him. Monroe started putting away a few blankets and things in a small chest.

"You can't stop it Nick…its who you are. Just like you "grimming" out all the time. And the more you guys ignore it…the more intense it gets. thats how destiny works Nick, you should be used to it by now." He said standing. Nick stared incredulous.

"There must be something we can do to end this before…" Nick trailed off.

"before you do something to ruin your relationship with Juliette?" Monroe mused. Nick gave him a look.

"Hey. Just stating the obvious. Seriously Nick…you can't fight this. You've been distant from her ever since this whole thing started anyways…why would it matter now if you found someone to be close with…someone you can be openly Grimm with." Monroe stated matter-of-factly. Nick stared at him.

"I can't believe you just said something like that…" he said turning to leave.

"Nick come on!" Monroe said following him out.

"No. I love Juliette! I would do anything to keep my relationship with her. Who cares about some stupid destiny anyways. Alice means nothing to me. NOTHING." As nick yelled Monroe looked up over his shoulder. Nick turned as he heard Monroe's front door squeak open. Alice stood in the doorway.

"How much did you hear?" Monroe asked shakily raising his hands behind his head. Alice glared at Nick.

"For a moment…I considered there could have been…something between us. Maybe there was a reason you and I were kidnapped together by that Blutbad…"

"Wait…what? is that why you hate me so much?" Monroe chimed in.

"Shut-up Monroe! You know what Nick…for the first time in my life I started to think someone could actually care for me…but i guess not. Maybe thats my curse. Oh and I got a hit from Charlie Davis. I have a date with him tomorrow. Don't worry about being my back-up. I won't need you." She said slamming the door. Nick heaved a heavy sigh. Monroe shook his head.

"Don't worry about her Nick…by tomorrow she won't be able to resist you again." Monroe said sitting against his stairwell.

"No thats not the problem! The problem is this charlie character! he's the Froschkönig!" Nick said putting his head in his hands.

"Oh. Well, that can't be good."


	6. O come Little Children

WARNING: this chapter contains details of rape, child abuse and torture. Viewer discretion is advised.

THANK YOU to Dancing Eyes for asking me to follow up on the childhood kidnapping. I wouldnt have made this chappie without her.

PICS of Ginger and Niel are up on my page check em out! Im also thinking of changing Alice...not sure yet. ideas?

ALSO i am redoing the trailer for this on youtube...gonna be waay better than the first one with a few BIG changes.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Come Little Children<p>

Alice stepped out of her shower and wiped the steam from the glass. Her date was in 4 hours and she had no need to come into the precinct. She stared for a moment. She fingered the pale white scars on her collarbone.

"Why can't I remember…" She whispered out loud. She heard her front door open.

"Alice! Alice where are you?" It was Nick. Alice wrapped her towel tighter and walked out into her bedroom. Nick bounded up the stairs and bust into her room.

"Some guard dog you are!" she huffed at Lafayette. he barely lifted his head and looked at Nick, tail wagging.

"Um hello? do you knock?" She was barely able to squeeze it out before Nick was on top of her. Alice shrieked beneath the kiss. She pushed him off of her.

"Are you NUTS! Get off of me!" She yelled wiping off her mouth. Nick looked shocked himself.

"Im sorry I-" Before he could finish Alice smacked him hard. Lafayette even jumped at the sound.

"Ow! Seriously I'm sorry! i have no idea where that came from. Look, I'm sorry about last night…I said it in the heat of the moment okay…please Lissy Doll." Alice's head shot up

"What did you just call me?" She asked incredulous

"What? I called you Alice?" He said shaking his head in confusion.

"No! You called me…Lissy Doll." Her eyes widened with realization, as did Nick's.

"That was my nick name for you…when we were kids…"

Their past seemed to echo through out the room.

_"Lissy Doll! Lissy Doll!" _

_"Nicholas! Don't call me that!"_

_"Why? You're my dear Lissy Doll!"_

They both stared at one another.

"I remember… Oh GOD!" Alice doubled over in disgust. She put a hand on her forehead as she tried to regain her bearings. Nick fell to the floor by the dresser. Lafayette stood and began licking his face. It didn't phase him.

"So do I…But how? How after all these years? All that therapy…" Nick asked.

"The name…somehow you remembered the nickname." Alice breathed. They sat in silence as they both scoured their memories of that summer. Alice silently cried. Nick's eyes watered as he shuddered.

"I feel all the pain like it was yesterday." Alice wheezed, curling into a ball. Nick stood shakily and laid next to her, holding her tight.

"Its okay…its okay…" He said, almost to assure himself. he brushed some of her wet hair out of her eyes. She sobbed into the pillow.

An hour passed and they felt no urge to discuss their new found memories. Alice had cried herself to sleep. Nick sat up and rubbed his head.

He never felt such pain…well he did. But remembering such terrible event all at once…he felt as if he could vomit. He got up and walked towards the dresser and picked up the photo once again. He closed his eyes as he was taken back to that awful day.

_"Nicholas! come back with my dollie!" a small six year old Alice chased an eight year old nick through Aunt Marie's backyard. _

_"Come on Lissy Doll! you need to play with a real boy!" he took off into the woods. _

_"Nicolas no! Auntie Marie said we can't go there! Nicholas!" She ran as fast as her tiny legs could take her. They darted deep into the woods. Nick kept running until he ran smack into a very large man. The man looked down on the fallen boy with a snarl. Alice caught up and looked in fear at the man. He grinned an evil smile with stained teeth. Alice shakily tried to help Nick up as she stared at him. A woman just as twisted and craggy as him stepped out from behind a tree. Her hair was wild and red as blood. She smiled mischievously as she began to sing. _

_"Come little children Ill take thee away" she hummed as she stroked Alice's cheek. she looked up at the man as her icy grip tightened on Alice's shoulders. The man grabbed nick hard and spun him towards the woman. _

_"Oh enough with your singing woman! lets get these two morsels to the cottage!" His accent was thick with a scottish lilt. It was hoarse and raspy and full of hatred. _

_"Oh come on Neil! I quite like this one…she looks like a little doll! wait…you smell that?" She sniffed the trembling Alice as Neil sniffed Nick. Her accent was a rough form of british. _

_"No….it can't be! I knew that bitch who lived beyond the hill was a grimm…but these two? I can smell the Haventhrope on her!"_

_"He smells like a Grimm!" Neil exclaimed licking his cracked lips. Alice and Nick looked up to see the faces of their two captors turn into hideous wolf like creatures. They both screamed. Instantly a hand was clamped on both their mouthes. _

_"Hush! we have to get them to the cottage! Imagine how proud your father would be knowing you kidnapped a Haventhrope and a Grimm! They could be our pets! finally you'll be the one saying Bad Dog!" She hissed. She stroked neil's cheek. _

_"Father would be proud of me Ginger…." He hungrily watched the two squirming children. _

_"Lets go!" He said turning, picking up Nick under his arm. Ginger picked up alice and followed him. _

_The two brought them to a haphazard cottage deep in the woods. two mangy dogs were chained up in front of the home gnawing on bones. Alice looked up a the tall trees as they were herded inside. The house had a foul oder of rotten meat and was poorly kept. The two small children were led to a small room with a dusty bed of rags. _

_"We normally let the dogs use it but I guess it could be yours" Neil sneered. He threw Nick down on the rags as Ginger kept a hold on Alice._

_"You're coming with me…going to make you so pretty!" They turned to leave as Nick ran towards the door._

_"Alice!" he screamed as he pounded on the door. He could hear her shriek in pain. Neil flung the door open, a dog chain in his hand._

_"Whats this now?" He grabbed nick by the neck and threw him against the wall. Nick squealed in pain. _

_"If you're quiet…and you do as your told, I won't have to beat you boy. But, you're not being quiet boy…so Im forced to beat you." He dropped Nick and raised the leash._

Nick winced as he remembered the first beating by neil. He looked over to Alice. She moaned in her sleep her eyes pulled tight. He could only imagine what she was dreaming of.

_"Stop squirming girl! Ill poke your eye out!" Ginger held a pair of rusted scissors in front of Alice's face. _

_"You've got beautiful long hair! A nice set of bangs will make you look like my perfect little girl! NOW HOLD STILL!" She growled. Alice sniffled as she held back tears. Ginger cut her a set of choppy bangs across her forehead. Alice watched in the cracked mirror. Ginger watched her cry for a second setting the scissors down. In an instant she grabbed the back of Alice's hair and slammed her face into the bureau. Lifting it again, alice's nose began to bleed. _

_"If your going to cry, Ill give you something to cry about you little wench." Ginger said in her ear. Alice breathed heavily as blood ran down her face. _

_"Oh we should fix that pretty little nose of yours!" Ginger grabbed a hold of Alice's nose and twisted. Alice let out wails of pain. _

_"Shut it you silly girl!" Ginger slapped alice on the side of the head. Alice quieted down as she nursed her bloody nose. Ginger picked her up by her arm and pulled her violently out of the chair. A loud pop was heard as Alice tried her best not to squeal. Ginger pulled her towards the little room and dropped her on the floor next to a curled up Nick. Alice shivered as Ginger stroked her hair._

_"Weep not poor children for life is this way, murdering beauty and passion." She sang. Nick attempted to move closer to Alice. _

_"GINGER! HUNTING TIME!" Ginger stood, delivering a sharp kick into Nick as he inched closer to Alice. She watched them emotionless for a moment then turned to leave. _

_"Alice…" She cringed beneath his touch. She could feel him wince behind her. She opened her eyes as she heard the front door to the cottage slam and Ginger and Neil howl. They go out hunting every night she noticed…though she stopped counting the nights she had been there. _

_"Nicholas my arm!" she whispered painfully. Nick ripped some of the rags and tried to make a sling for her. Once he was done Nick stood and tried to opened the door to their room. He had been picking at the lock for days. Neil caught him once and burned his stomach with a metal rod. it didn't stop him. _

_"Nicholas! we're not allowed to do that!" Alice shakily stood._

_"I don't care! Im getting you out of here!" He said sternly as he picked at the lock. All of a sudden the door opened. He had done it. Nick and Alice walked quietly out of the room and out the backdoor. _

_It was approaching dark as the sun was hidden behind several trees. _

_"Grab my hand. Don't let go you hear me lossy doll? DONT LET GO!" He took off running. they didn't get far before they were tackled by Ginger, her face twisted into the horrible wolf form they only saw when she was extremely mad. She grabbed a hold of Nick as Neil jumped on Alice._

_"Im going to enjoy this!" he sneered. Ginger laughed manically, blood on both their faces. They roughly kissed each other as Alice and Nick screamed. Neil ripped at her tattered clothes at the moment Ginger turned to run back to the cottage with Nick. They could hear Alice's deadly screams echo through the woods._

"Alice wake up! Wake up!" Nick shook Alice trying to wake her. Her body thrashed as she screamed. Nick finally got a hold of her.

"ALICE OPEN YOUR EYES!" He yelled. Lafayette began to bark and whine at her distress. He paced around her bed. Alice finally opened her eyes, hot tears pouring down her face. She fought against him.

"no! no! Alice its me! Its Nicholas!" He held her down as she squirmed. not knowing what else to do, he kissed her. Instantly both their bodies seemed to melt into one being. Everything seemed to disappear. the pain, the feeling…numb. the only thing that existed was them. The kiss deepened as Nick moved to open her towel. Alice's eyes popped open. She didn't want to, but she pushed him away.

"No. No…Juliette. Remember Juliette!" She whispered, tears skating the edges of her eyes. Nick shook his head, trying to shake off the haze. He cleared his throat and let go of Alice's towel. He got off of her and walked towards the door.

"Im gonna go downstairs…if you need me ill be…yeah…" He took off, Lafayette in toe. She shook her head and got dressed. She couldn't help but let her mind drift back to that summer.

_It had been almost a week since they had tried to escape, but by then Alice and Nick stopped caring about time. Alice's tiny body began to become feverish, as her broken arm never healed. he was sure his own ribs were cracked but he feared hers were too. Ginger had Alice dressed up in a doll costume with cheap makeup all over her face. the black on her eyes streamed down her cheeks. The house was silent for a moment. The two curled up together for a bit before they heard the door bust open. A cacophony of shouts and bangs came from the front of the home. They could hear Ginger and Neil shouting and growling. Two shots were heard before two thuds..then quiet. Alice and Nick huddled together as the sound of running came towards their door. _

_"Alice. Whatever happens…I'll always love you!" they both held tighter as the door bust open. There stood Aunt Marie and Nick's mother, Kelly Burkhardt. _

_"Oh my God!" Was all they heard. Everything else was a blur of sirens and hands. The last moment she had seen Nick was when they were separated in the hospital. The final moments together were spent listening to Aunt Marie, The Burkhardts, and Alice's aunt argue. _

_"They shouldn't have been together this summer! they shouldn't be together at all! Every creature on this planet knows what they are, and they don't! Do you realize how much therapy they are going to need? I want Nick completely erased from her mind! I want this whole summer gone!" _

_"She and Nick belong together I don't think we should erase him from her memory…"_

_"Oh don't give me that crap! Destiny Kelly…are you fuc- are you kidding me? I don't care what some old hag in my late sister-in-laws family lineage vowed or cursed or whatever!" _

_"We want Nick to know who she was Annabeth!"_

_"Its not possible."_

_"What are you saying Marie?"_

_"Im saying Reed, If we want to keep them from knowing what the Blutbads did to them…we have to erase this entire summer. Fate will bring them together again."_

_"Oh pah-lease! Just get them separated. Now! Alice is coming back to shreveport with me." _

_"Nicholas I'm scared!" Alice whispered, Nick gave a wary look. He faked a smile. _

_"Ill always find my way back to you Alice. You heard Aunt Marie…its fate!" A few nurses came in and unhooked nicks IV and Heart monitor, holding them as the wheeled him out. _

_"N..no! Nicholas!" Alice cried._

Alice shook her head as she tried not to think about it. She evened out her dress and looked at herself in the mirror a moment.

she wore a mid thigh sleeveless green cocktail dress. The dress had a bandage look to it and made her feel pretty beautiful. Tying her hair up in a messy bun she put on some light jewelry and perfume. grabbing her black heels she headed down stairs.

"Nick? Whats your plan?" He looked up from petting Lafayette.

"Alice?" He asked coming towards the kitchen. Alice poured herself a glass of wine.

"Well…the plan is to meet up with "Charlie" at Andina's on North West Glisan. Hank and Wu will be there. I think you should go home to Juliette tonight." She finished her wine and grabbed her purse.

"Alice?"

"You can stay here, but lock up okay?" She ignored him as she tried to make her way out the door.

"Alice!" He grabbed her shoulders.

"What! Look i know we had a weird…life changing moment upstairs but I need to do this! we still have a job you know!" She shook free of his grip

"And you still have a loving girlfriend just waiting for you so I suggest .home!" She said sternly. Nick hesitated.

"Are you wearing perfume?" She groaned as she slipped away from him.

"Just make sure Lafayette has enough food and goes to the bathroom before you leave." She grabbed her keys and slammed the door. Nick looked at the dog who happily licked his hand. He smiled as he made sure the dog was taken care of and left the home.

* * *

><p>"Wow…no wonder she hates Blutbaden! You said their names were Ginger and Neil?" Monroe asked taking a sip of his beer. Nick sipped his.<p>

"Yeah…she had wild, blood red hair and a ugly british accent. He was scottish with a shaved head and sunken eyes…god he scared me. He beat me daily with a dog chain as his little Ginger snap played dollies with Alice…only Alice was the doll! why…any relation?" Nick sat up a bit. Monroe's eyes widened.

"No! no…God no! they were distant relatives of my Uncle Oswald…who is only my uncle by marriage. Saw them at one or two family gatherings…scary two. They delighted in torturing things…didn't matter what it was. I remember at my second cousin Lillian's wedding…Ginger lit a bauershwien on fire after sticking a rod…through his body. It was crazy the entire family freaked…well mostly the mothers of small children, but they were shunned. I can't believe they got their hands on you two!" He said surprisingly.

"Yeah well…I'm not so sure it was good for Alice ti remember it all…Neil raped her and I didn't do a thing about it." Nick said hanging his head.

"Nick you were eight and pretty abused yourself. Its hard to imagine you could have done anything to stop it." Monroe put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Nick's phone rang.

"Hank whats up?"

"Nick! Its Alice! we've got a huge problem you need to get down to the restaurant right away!" Nick's eyes widened.

"Im on my way!"


	7. Tobias Frogs

Chapter 8 (which is really 7 i goofed) Tobias Frogs

Nick sped through Portland to Andina's restaurant. when he got there, the place was empty except for Hank, Wu and a few other officers. It began to rain pretty hard outside and Nick was a bit frantic.

"Whats going on! Where is she!" He said running up to them. Hank was at a table with two wine glasses and no food.

"We're not sure. She left with him. they didn't even order food. We watched as they talked for a bit, drinking only one glass of wine. Something she said spooked him for a bit but then he got really excited and then they left. One thing strange though…" Hank held up the empty wine glass.

"She put something in his drink when he got up to use the bathroom…" he handed nick the glass.

"Maybe something to knock him out?" Nick still couldn't hide his fear.

"Nick, are you alright? something wrong?" Wu asked. he and hank gave him a strange look.

"What? No I'm fine! she's fine!" He said shakily.

"Nick, your acting as if Juliette was kidnapped…" Hank said.

"Who?" Nick was sweating at this point.

"Um…your girlfriend of like three years?" Wu responded.

"Oh! her…no I'm fine just not feeling so good! Is Her car still here?" Nick said changing the subject.

"Uh…no. they took it…i don't think he has a car here." Hank said standoffishly.

"Right. Im gonna go see if I can find them around the city. Put out an APB for her and lets see if we can find her before something bad happens." Nick said taking off out the door. Hank and Wu exchanged a look.

"If I didn't know any better…id say he was in love with her." Wu said. Hank shook his head.

"He doesn't even know her. He's probably just on edge from the case…I hope…"

_Earlier that evening._

_"Riley? Riley over here!" A man sitting at a booth on the right wall was waving at her. Alice tried to hide her disgust at his features. He look nothing like his profile picture that was for sure. He resembled worm tail from harry potter. she took a hard swallow and tried not to look at Hank and Wu in the booth at the front of the restaurant on the left side. _

_"Wow Riley you look magnificent!" He said standing. Alice faked a smile as she sat down in the booth._

_"That green looks amazing on you. I just love green! I…I hope you don't mind but I may have used an older photo for my profile…I have been feeling a bit ill as of late." He reminded her of smeagol when he spoke, only a bit deeper and raspier. She gave a gracious smile._

_"Oh not at all! I find this version of you actually more attractive! You have a very natural rugged look, I like that. Thank you for agreeing to a date Charlie, you cannot believe my misfortune with men!" They both laughed as the waiter came over. _

_"What can I get you tonight?" He was of course undercover. Charlie surveyed the menu._

_"A bottle of your finest wine please…for now!" He smiled wide. Alice raised her eyebrows and smiled. _

_After the wine was poured Charlie excused himself to the bathroom. Alice quickly opened her purse and emptied a vile into his drink, the only one that saw was Hank, unbeknownst to her. Charlie returned and drank some of his wine. Alice smiled and put her plan into motion_

_"Listen Charlie…Im not going to lie…I know what you are." His eyes became wide as he morphed into a hideous brownish green like creature. His eyes were black and sunken deep into his warty skin. He shifted back to normal. _

_"y-you're a-!" She cut him off._

_"Now calm down! Im going to give you what you want Charlie. You can either keep quiet and leave with me right now…or be shot on sight by Portland PD. Make your choice."_

_"You…you're going to give me what I want?" He became excited._

_"Yes, and coming from the most powerful woman in all of Portland, you'd become the most handsome man…or you can die right now." _

_"How can i trust you!" He asked taking a gulp of wine. She watched him carefully._

_"Upon my family name as a Haventhrope…you have my word that I will do this for you. Now lets go back to your place and get to it…i can't wait to see how handsome you are." She put her hand on his. He smiled and chugged the rest of his drink down. Grabbing her hand he led her out and to her car. Hank and Wu looked at them incredulous. _

"Charlie. Charlie. WAKE UP!" Alice slapped him on the head. Charlie woke with a start. he was on his back staring at the ceiling of his dining room.

"Wh-what…i can move!" he said frantically, his face morphing into a frog. Alice had him laying down on his dining room table. nothing held him down.

"You ever see the movie Law Abiding Citizen? Well in the film, Gerard Butler's character uses a specific type of sea urchin to poison the man who raped his little girl. Now, this particular poison effects the brain. See…you can't move anything. You are completely paralyzed. But…" She picked up a knife and stabbed it deep into his shoulder. He let out a howl of pain.

"You can feel…everything!" She twisted the knife. He panted as she walked over to duffel bag she had on a chair next to him.

"Lucky for me, your a killer who chose to live in a secluded area…so in short…I can torture you as much as I want…" She pulled out a pack of long needles.

"And no one can hear you scream." she leaned down over his face.

"By the time the police arrive, the toxin will be completely out of your blood stream. Ill burn the house down…with you in it. Ill claim you attacked me. Everyone will believe it. I am a detective you know….seeing that you've killed over 40 women including two small children…you have a debt that needs to be paid." She smiled at him.

"You're insane! how could you do this do another human being!" He whimpered. she violently removed the knife and brought it down in his testicles. he screamed.

"Im insane! How could I do this? You murdered innocent women and children! you killed a baby girl. YOU MUTILATED HER! I am simply a messenger….a messenger for all those women. I am the deliverer of judgment…and this is yours." She pulled the knife out.

"Guilty" was all she said as she watched him. Charlie began to cry.

"I am not a monster. You are an animal. not even that! you're an amphibian. I remember, when i was visiting in Pennsylvania. I went to a place called Tobias Frogs. Ever heard of it?" She waited briefly for an answer.

"They had the best frog legs! Oh they were so good. Tasted like chicken and marshmallow i used to say. Funny combination chicken and marshmallow." She laid out the large needles.

"I wonder…once i set you on fire…if thats what you will taste like. I guess ill know once you hit the morgue!" she let out a laugh. Charlie cried harder.

"STOP CRYING BEFORE I GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT!" She caught herself once she yelled it. Ginger's voice echoed in her head. she stepped back from charlie…tears in her eyes. she ran out on the porch of the secluded farm house. Pulling out her cellphone she hesitated on who she should call. Nick already called her 5 times. If she called him back, he would be a detective more than a grimm and probably arrest her. At that moment her phone vibrated. It was Monroe. She remembered monroe had given her his number the other night.

"Hello? M…Monroe?"

"Alice? Are you alright?"

"I…I need you. Can you help me? Please do not call Nick!"

"He just called me! He's out looking for you! He asked me stuff about the Froschkönig! Are you with him? Thats one thing i don't know much about! Please tell me if your okay?"

"I…Im fine. I…poisoned him. It should kill him off in a half hour…but I just need you here. I can't go through with this. I wanted to torture him i really did…but something from my past stopped me. Please come help me!"

"Its okay. shhh. Nick told me everything. He's going to die from the poison?"

"Yeah…its untraceable. I got it from the herb shop downtown run by a Fuchbau Freddy Calvert." She wiped her eyes.

"Okay well…we have to make it look like he assaulted you and you shot him!" Monroe couldn't believe he said it.

"i sort of stabbed him twice so I could make it look like i stabbed him in defense." She said looking in the window.

"Well…okay. but your gonna need some…battle wounds. Also the time I called you…we can say you texted me the directons after i interrupted you two. Ill call nick now tell him I'm on my way there…you go in and make it look like he tossed you around a bit. We can fix this okay?" Monroe couldn't believe all that he was saying. when did he become an expert on covering up a murder. They hung up and Alice texted him directions to the Home and ran inside. She quickly packed up all her tools she was going to use and ran them to the car. By then, Charlie had expired, the poison making its way to his heart. she lifted the knife one last time and plunged it into his heart. Remembering the way Jill had done it in scream 4 she ripped a chunk of her hair out with his fingers, scratched her face with his other hand and tore up the apartment a bit. Jumping on his body she broke the table he was on. A car pulled up and Monroe came running inside.

"Woah! Nice job…I think" he looked at the broken room. Alice walked up to him and hugged him.

"This will be our secret okay?" She said as Nick pulled up, several police cars with him. Monroe nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"Portland PD!" Nick yelled kicking in the door. He ran in, stopping short when he saw Monroe hugging Alice. Hank was right behind him with a few officers.

"Who the hell is he?" Hank asked.

"He called me while Charlie was on me…He is a good friend of mine here in Portland. I told charlie he was a friend that meant nothing and thats when it got ugly. I texted Monroe the address and I knew he'd notify Nick and you'd all be here right away. things got bad between Charlie and I when his sedative didn't work. I was going to notify you all when we got back to the home…I was hoping we could get some evidence here to pin him if he really was our killer….he tried to hurt me with the knife when Monroe called…he thought i was lying. I messed up and I'm sorry." Hank lowered his weapon. Nick watched Alice carefully.

"Well…we got our killer…thats all that matters. We should get you checked out Alice. You did good detective…even if it was against protocol." Hank said walking up to the body.

"Jeeze…what an ugly fellow. Get the Coroner in here." Alice headed out to the ambulance in Monroe's arms. Nick followed suit.

"Sure Glad you called her." Nick said to Monroe as Alice was getting cleaned up. Monroe nodded.

"She owed me a dinner. I was trying to see if we could work it out." Monroe said nonchalantly. Nick nodded.

"I guess this Froschkönig case is closed…" He said, his eyes meeting Alice's. She gave a half smile.

"Yeah I guess so…hopefully she stays here a bit…so you two can do your grimming together." Monroe said laughing.

"That wouldn't be so bad actually…" Nick said still staring at Alice.

He knew the closing of this case was the beginning of a dangerous chapter in his life. If Alice was to stay, things would only get worse…he knew it.

* * *

><p><em>Across town<em>

"So now you have a Haventhrope _and_ a Grimm under your command…You've got to be feeling pretty lucky right now!" Adalind Schade sat in Captain Renard's car. He stared straight ahead.

"I want you to kill the Haventhrope. If she and Nick piece together what they mean together it could be disastrous. I want you to get rid of her." He said smoothly. Adalind nodded.

"How do you suppose we do that?" She asked.

"I have a favor to call in from an old friend of ours. You remember James?" he said. Adalind's eyes lit up.

"James "The Jackal" Morris. What do you want to do with him?" She eagerly awaited his plan.

"Well first…"

_End of part one_


End file.
